Conventional prior art is mainly based on the use of adhesive tapes for closing or fastening diapers, especially disposable diapers, around the waist of the wearer. In addition, the prior art has provided sealing systems to prevent fluid from leaking from the diaper in the regions around the wearer's thighs and waist. Sealing systems which help prevent leakage in the thigh regions comprise elastic elements, such as elastic bands or one or more elastic strands, which are secured in the generally central portions of the side margins of the diaper.
Sealing systems which help prevent leakage of liquid at the waist of the wearer comprise elastic elements which are secured in the upper and/or lower margins of the diaper to provide a so-called "elasticized waistband" diaper. In the prior art, the aforementioned fastening or closure system and the aforementioned sealing system are interdependent and allowed, relative motion between the wearer's body and the diaper itself. This produced bagginess which in turn led to leakage of liquid especially at the leg regions of the diaper.
The present invention is directed to providing a closure system which allows a better fitting of such article to the user, thus reducing risks of leakage by combining such closure system and elastic system.